The Academy
by BlackGeminiWolfDemon
Summary: Drawn to The Academy, a place full of riddles and dark shadows, four young teens meet for the first time, and a question soon arises: Was their meeting a coincidence, or something that fate demanded happen. - Rated M for future chapters.


**Anime: Hetalia**

**Title: The Academy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the storyline and ideas behind it.**

Francis Bonnefoy, an art student who had dreams of studying in America and making a name for himself in the art community, had finally gone through with what he had been planning for the last three years. He had spoken out against his parents who wanted him to pursue a career in something more 'worthwhile' such as becoming a doctor, instead of something, as they would always say, that wold bring 'financial ruin to a naïve child'. For years he had put up with his parents demands. By no means were they rich, in fact, they could just afford a standard way of living, without their foolish son running away to America. As they would always say, how would this influence his more impressionable cousin? So, for three years he had planned and saved up, and he had finally done it. He had managed to get a scholarship to one of the most prestigious art, acting and literary Academy's worldwide. This Academy had classes for those from 3 years of age all the way up to when they would finish University. Most students at the Academy would have been attending there since they were no more than toddlers. And, one he had found out his place there was confirmed, he had broken the news to his family, to his parents. They had, of course, strictly forbid him from going, demanding he re-apply for a Doctorate course immediately. Francis had said no. This had shocked the parents who had, up until that point in time, always believed they had some control over their son, ale to sway him in way of what his decisions for University were. And this information also brought something else to light. Mathieu Williams, Francis' 17 year old cousin, had found out two years ago about his older cousins plans to leave the country to study in America. Determined to follow the 19 year old, Mathieu had worked hard and had managed to get himself a scholarship to the exact same Academy as his cousin. He had revealed this after Francis had told of his own plans. Neither of them wanted to be caught within the Frenchman's controlling parent's grasp, and so Mathieu had been determined to follow.

And their plans had worked, and now the two were on an airplane heading towards America. The day they had told Francis parents had been the day they were leaving. Francis had dragged their belongings out and into the boot of the waiting taxi, ignoring his parent's furious yells and screams for him to return to the house immediately. Glancing at his cousin, Francis held open the door of the taxi for him and waved him in. Their trunks now safely in the boot of the car, their airplane tickets and passports in hand and no regrets to speak of, they had been driven of in the taxi, not even looking back as they left what was, to them, hell on earth, behind in the dust.

Of course, moving from one country to another was hard for anyone, but especially so on those who already had bad memories of the country in question. Mathieu's parents had, unfortunately, died in an airplane accident whilst leaving America and Mathieu had been in the plane at the time. 13 people had died in the crash, and Mathieu had only been eight at the time. This had led to the Canadians' fear of flying and so, as soon as they had gotten on the plane, the Canadian teen had promptly fallen asleep, his head leaning against Francis' shoulder as the duo left their homes for the first time.

On the same flight as the French duo, sitting in first class, was a boy of English origin. At nineteen years of age, he was the son of a very wealthy and powerful prince, albeit not one who was in power at the time. His father had travelled oversees when he was three, and had quickly become a favourite of the King who had decided that, once he passed away, the man he had grown attached to would take over his throne. This, in turn, meant that Arthur was a Prince also, and as the youngest of his father's children, he also had the most freedom to do as he pleased. That was, however, until he had received a certain phone call from his father. His father had decided that, instead of spending all of his time travelling from country to country (Arthur had been in France at the time) he would now be enrolled in a prestigious academy in America. Needless to say, Arthur had not been happy. However, once he had been assured that he would have the finest accommodation in a luxurious apartment complex, he had been more than happy to go, making his guards job much easier. He had promptly packed what he needed and left to get on his flight to America, as his plane was scheduled to leave later that evening.

Upon making it to the airport, he had sniffed as two teens walked past him, clearly from a poor family as they were dressed in cheap clothing from stores such as Primark, instead of the fashion that he would often wear. It annoyed him to no end; however, when he realised that the taller blonde was obviously flirting with the woman at the counter. Arthur Kirkland was known for how he had no tolerance, nor patience, for those who flirt with anything that moved, and to him that is what it appeared the young Frenchman had been doing. Pushing the Frenchman out of the way, Arthur haughtily strode to the woman at the counter, handing over his passport and smiling pleasantly as a man came to lead them to the entrance to first class. Glancing over his shoulder, he was satisfied to see that the Frenchman was scowling in his direction.

Having made it onto his plane, Arthur stretched in his seat, running a hand through his hair as he accepted the glass of champagne he had been offered by the flight attendant. He looked out of his window with a satisfied sigh, more than pleased with his current situation.

Alfred F. Jones, the son of two famous American business tycoons, was curled up happily on his bed, comic book in hand. It was evening in the Jones household, and his parents were, for once, home instead of at work. Pushing his coke bottle glasses up the bridge of his nose, Alfred looked in the mirror adjacent to his bed, leaning against the wall. He was blonde, a dirty, dark blonde as his hair was currently unwashed, and had baby blue eyes. He had on a loose, baggy jumper that hid his physique, and jogging bottoms with a pair of sneakers. Even though he may have looked scruffy, all of the clothing he was wearing had been specially made for him, hand tailored, to his requirements. His room was full of alien comics and magazines, and he even had several teddies around his room. A wall was designated to horror films and Japanese games, and he had a widescreen TV on his bedroom wall opposite his bed so he could play and watch said games and DVD'S whenever he wished. Looking around his room, Alfred sighed. He knew what was coming, it was inevitable, so he might as well stop hiding in his room and go and speak to his parents who were waiting patiently for him in the living room.

Padding down into said room, he took his customary seat in the large room opposite his parents. They started to speak to him about how they wished for him to go to a prestigious academy to study acting. They wished for their son to make a name for himself, and they knew that, behind his initial appearance, was a talented, handsome actor. Of course, Alfred was against going, but he was soon convinced when he was told about the Alien club that the school had, as well as how the Academy itself had apparently had contact with supernatural forces. Running to his room, having been caught at 'Alien Club', Alfred had started packing. He would be moving into the academy the following day, his parents having delayed it to the last minute in case their son tried to go against them. Luckily for them, Alfred was intent on having his parents see him as their hero, and so he did his best to remain their golden boy, even though they were so very often away from home.

Thoughts drifting to the Academy they would all soon be attending, they did not know that what they would experience there would change their lives. Dark shadows hung over the Academy, whispers of old stories, deaths and hauntings seemed to fill the Academy. It was said that those who attended the Academy were unusual, their talents far from human. It was the one Academy where the leaders of the free world, of every world, were raised. The heirs to prominent, distinguished families, all of whom seemed far from human, either because of their intellect, their skills and talents, their beauty or simply from being them. Very few students who entered the Academy from the 'Outside World' as it was referred to, ever succeeded within the confines of the Academy. Students such as Francis and Mathieu, who attended with the help of scholarships', were likely to come across hard times, whilst ones such as Arthur and Alfred would be fine.

Both Arthur and Alfred had ways of captivating people, neither of them seeming human, even with the way Alfred dressed. They were the ones who would fit in, Mathieu and Francis would only find hard times and trouble at the Academy. The dark stories, ghost stories, and whispers of hauntings and supernatural things, had all stemmed from some sort of truth.

None of those children, for that is what they were when they first arrived, was aware of how secrets kept so tightly wound before were unravelling. They were not aware of how their presence within the academy would influence and change it, be it for better or worse. Their actions would lead to the unveiling of something long since forgotten, something that would change the world from its modern appearance and times, into something much more dark and feral.

There were secrets held within the Academy that should never have been found nor released, and yet, the coming of four teens together would lead to the destruction of one world and the creation of another. Awakening stories and myths that had long since been believed to be nothing more than fairy stories, twisted from the bitter truth that they were into stories that pleased and entertained young children at bedtime, stories that seemed to light up their world.

This bitter truth would be revealed, and all because of how chance, or would one call it fate, bought these teens together in the same place, in a world of shadows and darkness where none could be trusted apart from yourself.

They had all been bought together, in some way, shape or form by one thing, one place.

The Academy.


End file.
